Mix Match Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime that is created by CureKanade and is unofficially produced by Toei Animation. CureKanade reveals that there will be fours Cures in the series and 49 episodes. The series themes are perfume and fashion. Synopsis ::Mix Match Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Cures / - The happy-go-lucky member of the team who very serious in battle but careless and clumsy outside of battle. Asuka always believes in the good of others and has an interest in fashion and perfume, even though she is pretty bad at using the right perfume scent with a certain occasion. As Cure Amarige, her theme colour is pink and has a habit of doing joint attacks with the other Cures. / - The nature-friendly member of the team who can be quite shy but she is quite active. Mikako is very protective of her friends and will do anything to keep them safe and does have a habit of clinging to people, making her lose friends sometimes. She is in the garden club at school. As Cure Clove, her theme colour is green and she uses mostly defensive attacks and teams up with Cure Vanilla a lot in battle. / - The optimistic member of the team who really loves perfume. Noriko often lectures Asuka on what is the right perfume to use for a certain occasion and is very lovable. She has many friends and her family owns a perfume shop, which she loves to help out at and dreams of taking over it when she is older. As Cure Vanilla, her theme colour is white and she tends to use defensive attacks, even though she can use offensive attacks. / - The kind and strict member of the team who is very intelligent and loves to cook and read. Riyeko is an only child and only lives with her father due how her mother died in an accident. She can be quite demanding and impatient and picky with her food. As Cure Honeydew, her theme colour is sunset orange and she often does finisher attacks with Cure Amarige. Mascots - The main mascot of the series who is very cheerful and childish. Rosy came to Earth in search of the missing Perfume Sequins that were scattered by a fight from King Line and Queen Lace. She ends her sentences with "~bara". - The second mascot to appear in the series who is calm and serious. Ginger was sent down to Earth by Queen Lace to help Rosy with the search for the Perfume Sequins in Episode 23. He ends his sentences with "~ga". Antagonists Supporting Characters Items - The transformation device for the Cures. They are found on the Cure's right hips when they are in transformed state. - The items that the Cures place on the Crystal Collets to help them transform. They are also the items that the Cures are searching for. Locations Trivia Category:Mix Match Pretty Cure! Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fananime Category:User:CureKanade Category:Series